Ltesting Wikia:Featured Article
Featured Articles are articles that have been recognized as the best on Sonic News Network. After an experienced user chooses an article, the Featured Article should be tagged using Template:FA, which places an icon in the top right of the page. Criteria Articles are selected for Featured Article status by Admins and Moderators, but a known and experienced user can also choose an article to be featured. Should a chosen article emit a conflict between users, then they should nominate the article on Sonic News Network:Featured Article nominations page to see whether other users see it eligible, and then place Template:Nominated Featured Article on the nominated article. The Featured Article should follow the following rules: #It must have been written primarily by Sonic News Network users, and not copied directly from other sites, such as Wikipedia or Mobius Encyclopaedia. #It must be factually correct, with no false information, and it must have sufficient references to verify its accuracy. #It must be at least a few paragraphs in length. #If an article has already been a Featured Article, it cannot be chosen again. Current Featured Article *Death Egg II *Since: 19:09, April, 28 2017 (UTC) Main Page Box Death Egg II The Death Egg II, usually referred to as just the Death Egg, is an object that appears in the Sonic the Comic series published by Fleetway Editions. It was a newer version of the previous Death Egg created by Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but was every bit as deadly as its predecessor. Due to a malfunction, the Death Egg crashed on the Floating Island during its first flight, where it underwent heavy repairs. Though the Death Egg was eventually relaunched, the satellite was brought down for good by the combined efforts of Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna. Read More... Previously Featured: Lyric the Last Ancient, Time Eater, Egg Dragoon, Iron Rotor, Moto Bug, Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 279, Sonic Boost, Type-J, E-113 Xi, Battle of the Boy Bands, Sticks the Badger Past Featured Articles *Lyric the Last Ancient, 18:03, March 16, 2017 (UTC) - 19:09, April 28, 2017 (UTC) *Time Eater, 13:05, February 13, 2017 (UTC) - 18:13, March 16, 2017 (UTC) *Egg Dragoon 20:41, September 3, 2016 (UTC) - 13:05, February 13, 2017 (UTC) *Iron Rotor: 23:59, August 1, 2016 (UTC) - 20:41, September 3, 2016 (UTC) *Moto Bug: 02:53, June 8, 2016 (UTC) - 23:59, August 1, 2016 (UTC) *Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 279: 22:53, April 25, 2016 (UTC) - 02:53, June 8, 2016 (UTC) *Sonic Boost: 17:58, March 16, 2016 (UTC) - 22:53, April 25, 2016 (UTC) *Type-J: 20:13, December 31, 2015 (UTC) - 17:58, March 16, 2016 (UTC) *E-113 Xi: 23:01, November 10, 2015 (UTC) - 20:13, December 31, 2015 (UTC) *Battle of the Boy Bands: 01:59, September 27, 2015 (UTC) - 23:01, November 10, 2015 (UTC) *Sticks the Badger: 18:33, August 17, 2015 (UTC) - 01:59, September 27, 2015 (UTC) *Zavok: 21:06, July 18, 2015 (UTC) - 18:33, August 17, 2015 (UTC) *Item Box: 01:44, April 6, 2015 (UTC) - 21:06, July 18, 2015 (UTC) *Antoine D'Coolette: 22:31, December 10, 2014 (UTC) - 01:44, April 6, 2015 (UTC) *Beauregard Rabbot: 19:27, August 18, 2014 (UTC) - 22:31, December 10, 2014 (UTC) * Egg Fighter: 15:42, June 14, 2014 (UTC) - 19:27, August 18, 2014 (UTC) *Perfect Dark Gaia: 13:05, May 13, 2014 (UTC) - 15:42, June 14, 2014 (UTC) *Spikes (obstacle): 02:07, April 8, 2014 (UTC) - 13:05, May 13, 2014 (UTC) *Tornado: 04:17, March 6, 2014 (UTC) - 02:07, April 8, 2014 (UTC) *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: 15:37, February 3, 2014 (UTC) - 04:18, March 6, 2014 (UTC) *Piko Piko Hammer: 19:34, January 1, 2014 (UTC) - 15:37, February 3, 2014 (UTC) *Eggmanland (stage): 13:41, November 26, 2013 (UTC) - 19:34, January 1, 2014 (UTC) *Goal Plate: 15:06, October 24, 2013 (UTC) - 13:41, November 26, 2013 (UTC) *Gear Part: 15:20, September 24, 2013 (UTC) - 15:06, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Death Egg: 20:53, August 13, 2013 (UTC) - 15:20, September 24, 2013 (UTC) *SegaSonic the Hedgehog: 08:27, June 29, 2013 (UTC) - 20:53, August 13, 2013 (UTC) *Albion Attack: 16:58, May 25, 2013 (UTC) - 08:27, June 29, 2013 (UTC)) *Sonic Generations: 22:34, April 26, 2013 (UTC) - 16:58, May 25, 2013 (UTC) *Shadow the Hedgehog: 06:49, June 5, 2012 (UTC) - 22:34, April 26, 2013 (UTC) *Miles "Tails" Prower: 05:45, 4 October, 2011 (UTC) - 06:49, June 5, 2012 (UTC) *Green Hill Zone: 23:36, 2 June, 2011 (UTC) - 5:45, 4 October, 2011 (UTC) *Blaze the Cat: 18:36, 1 May, 2011 (UTC) - 23:36, 2 June, 2011 (UTC) *E-102 Gamma: 23:53, 8 April, 2011 (UTC) - 18:36, 1 May, 2011 (UTC) *Sonic the Hedgehog (1991): 9 January 2011 - 23:53, 8 April, 2011 (UTC) *Sir Lancelot: 8 August 2010 - 9 January 2011 *Super Sonic (Sonic the Comic): January 5, 2010 - August 8, 2010 *E-123 Omega (Pre-Super Genesis Wave): November 14, 2009 - 5 January 2010 *Abraham Tower: September 26, 2009 (UTC) - November 14, 2009 (UTC) *Silver the Hedgehog (Pre-Super Genesis Wave): 18:59, May 16, 2009 (UTC) - 20:30, September 26, 2009 (UTC) * Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 195: 10:00, 10 May 2009 (UTC) - 14:01, 16 May 2009 (UTC) * Metropolis: 24:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) - 10:00, 10 May 2009 (UTC) * Solaris Project: 19:41, 16 March 2009 (UTC) - 24:56, 1 May 2009 (UTC) * Archie Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 191: 16:09, 1 March 2009 (UTC) - 19:41, 16 March 2009 (UTC) * E-123 Omega: 16:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) - 16:09, 1 March 2009 (UTC) * Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood: 06:59, 10 July 2008 (UTC) - 16:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) * Tiara Boobowski: 00:24, 5 April 2008 (UTC) - 06:59, 10 July 2008 (UTC) * Nazo: 20:00, 29 February 2008 (UTC) - 00:24, 5 April 2008 (UTC) * Mecha Sonic: 11:59, 19 January 2008 (UTC) - 20:00, 29 February 2008 (UTC) * Category:Main Page Category:Community